Friends
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: As Oshawott watches the night sky, Snivy comes along and they have a little conversation then Snivy asks Oshawott to be friends again. Made it a two-shot instead! Summary says everything for chapter one. T for small language.
1. Can We Try Again?

**SpiritedSadie here! **

**I wuv OshawottXSnivy! CUUUUTTTEEE!**

**Well here you go!**

* * *

Oshawott stared at the lit up sky. It was magnificent. But not as beautiful as someone he was thinking about now, Snivy.

Even though they fought. Secretly, deep, deep within. He loved her as much as much he said he hated her. He thought some more about it.

Oshawott, got up. Itchy from the grass and started scratching.

_Scratch, scratch_.

Ah...

Oshawott looked around, he then headed for home when he crashed with somebody.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going got it?!" Oshawott yelled. He then got a better look.

"Sni-Snivy?" He asked quietly, he would surely get a beating after this for yelling.

Snivy looked at Oshawott and said coldly "What?"

Oshawott, looked the other way around and said innocently. "N-No! Just ignore me."

And Oshawott sat down, and so did Snivy, "What happened?" Asked Oshawott as Snivy looked at the nighttime sky. "I..." Then she got interrupted by Oshawott saying, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Snivy stared at him and said "When did you become so mature? Yesterday you acted like a 2-year-old! Or is this one of your stupid tricks?"

Oshawott then put his arm on his neck and started rubbing it sheepishly and said,

"No! No tricks up my sleeve today! And maybe a growth spurt did the trick of making me mature...?" Snivy laughed at this and said

"Right." Then became quiet and lay down on the grass.

Oshawott copied her movements and said cheerfully. "The nighttime is the time I love the most. Mostly it's quiet and not much nocturnal Pokémon go around here. So it's perfect for alone time."

Snivy nodded slowly and Oshawott then added, "This is also where I train hard!"

"For what?" Asked Snivy, her reddish-brown eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"To battle you!" Oshawott cried. Snivy just snorted and said "Even training for millions of years with _any_ master you will be defeated."

Oshawott then got up and said "Then I challenge you to a battle!"

Snivy yawned and said lazily, "No."

Oshawott sighed and said sadly "You always say no."

And then he started walking off sadly, but then was called back by Snivy's voice saying. "Where are you going?" And Oshawott's cheeks turned light red and he called back to her,

"Home."

He started walking off again but heard pattering of feet and felt Snivy grab his hand and said "Don't go. I wanted to..." And she trailed off, and Oshawott said "You wanted to what? Beat me for yelling?"

Snivy shook her head and said, her eyes looking down. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying some _words _to you that I shouldn't have said yesterday."

This time it was Oshawott's turn to stare at her.

Snivy, saying 'Sorry' to him? Nobody's ever had Snivy apologize to them!

Snivy looked at Oshawott and said, "Well? are you going to say something are just going to stand like that all night?"

"..." Was Oshawott's answer to her.

Snivy then said, "Well, anyway. I want to be friends...er Best Friends again." And Oshawott finally managed a weak "O-kay."

Snivy softly smiled and said "See you tomorrow!" And walked off.

"Wow, she wants to be friends again with me!" Oshawott said out loud.

"This is the best day of my life!"

The End.

* * *

**Tell me how you think of it! Or...I will do something horrible! **

**MWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Nay, to boring.**

**Well see ya!**

**SpiritedSadie :D**


	2. Come To The Rescue!

**Hello and Hi to everyone!**

**~w~**

**I know...I know the first chapter was HORRIBLE!**

**And you must think it was just a one-sided love just from Oshawott.**

**Now you get to see what happened the next day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Though I wish it was real!**

* * *

Oshawott woke up the next day,

had it all been a dream?

He jumped up and ran towards the forest where Snivy lived.

_Huff...Puff...Huff._

After running a bit, he reached the small hidden grotto where his friend slept.

She wasn't there.

"Snivy!" called Oshawott when he went out of the hidden home, "Snivy, where are you?"

Then he saw two Pidove chatting with each other and he kept silent.

"He Piv! Guess what Swoobat found last night!"

"What Eil?"

"A weakened Snivy!"

Oshawott's eyes widened.

"What did he do with him?"

"Actually Piv, it's a she, and I don't know. Heard foot-steps and then a scream of 'GO POKEBALL!' then that's all I heard."

With this Oshawott bolted off.

* * *

Oshawott ran and ran till he reached Swoobat's cave.

He screamed at the entrance of the cave

"SWOOBAT! GET UP!"

He then heard a flutter of wings and sighed a deep sigh when Swoobat poked his head out and said most grouchily

"What?"

Oshawott then answered "Have you seen Snivy? I heard you found her."

Swoobat crossed his arms/wings and huffed "Why in the world would I tell _you_?"

He then retorted back "Because she's my friend! NOW TELL ME OR FACE ME!"

Swoobat just said in a voice which said 'whatever' "Okay, okay. If you want to know so badly. She struggled out of my grip when a idiot Pokemon Trainer threw a poke-ball at us without even battling first."

Then suddenly a ear-piercing scream of

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" was heard.

Swoobat winced at the volume of the voice and muttered before flying deep into his cave "Some Pokemon just don't know when to shut up."

Oshawott swiftly headed towards the voice.

* * *

When Oshawott reached place where the voice was heard, he heard laughing.

He peeked over and saw a familiar green-snake like Pokemon.

And with the grass type was many Foongus and one gigantic Amoonguss.

Oshawott's eyes darted back to Snivy who was clinging to her left arm which was sprinkled with a bit of purplish dust.

Right then and right now he knew that those Pokemon poisoned his friend.

Rage coursed through Oshawott and he rushed to Snivy's side when the Amoonguss took a step towards his injured friend.

"Stop right there!"

All Pokemon looked at where the voice came from and jumped out Oshawott, scalchop in hand.

"HAHAHA!" roared the Amoonguss and his minions, he looked at Snivy and said "_That's _your saver? What a joke!"

Oshawott's face reddened with boiling anger and he shot a Water Gun on Amoonguss.

Amoonguss wiped his face in disgust and said "Let's play boys."

The Foongus and Amoonguss charged at Oshawott.

Snivy watched as she crawled away, mentally screaming at herself that she couldn't help.

All the Foongus used Absorb and Amoonguss just yawned and said "Get outta the way! This is how you play!"

He took a deep breath and then used Mega Drain.

"ARRGGHGHH!" screamed Oshawott, it hurt so bad.

After the shock of Mega Drain the Amoonguss just grinned and said "That's just me getting started, Giga Drain!"

"EEEEAAAAKAKKAKAKA!" Oshawott screamed again before fainting.

He looked up at Snivy and weakly said "I-I'm sorr-sorry I could-couldn't he-help."

Snivy was then so angry when Amoonguss smiled and kicked Oshawott's head and then headed towards her.

"There now that nuisance is gone, we can finally have some fun with you!"

Snivy closed her eyes, she started to glow.

Her eyes opened up again and she screamed out "Servine!"

Amoonguss took a little step back from the evolution of Snivy then got back his wits and said "Don't think that would scare me."

The newly evolved Snivy battled well but she still had a disadvantage with the grass/poison type Pokemon.

Servine breathing was ragged. She was about to collapse any moment when a scalchop hit many of the Foongus, making them faint for exhaustion from battling Servine.

Servine and the remaining Foongus with Amoonguss looked and Oshawott was standing up, he was filled with energy and he said "I'm back and get ready to battle!"

Amoonguss just shot a Giga Drain at him but Oshawott hit it back with his scalchop and said "Didn't you think I would be ready?"

Amoonguss charged at him and said "YOU NUISANCE!"

He was hit right in the belly by a Tackle.

But while Amoonguss and Oshawott were forced together he used Solar Beam on him.

But while in the bright beam of Amoonguss's Solar Beam the beam grew brighter.

When the powerful light disappeared a Dewott was there instead of an Oshawott.

"Get ready to face my fury!" roared Dewott.

He then screamed out "RAZOR SHELL+FURY CUTTER!"

"Retreat!" screamed Amoonguss once he got up from the powerful attack of Dewott.

Once they FINALLY left, Dewott ran towards Servine who fell from exhaustion and she said before going to sleep "Thank you, I knew I could I believe you."

Dewott smiled and said "No problem."

Servine's eyes closed and she whispered "I...love...you."

She then fell asleep and Dewott kissed her forehead and said "I do too Servine."

* * *

**Enjoy it? Review then! **

**Ba bi!**

**SpiritedSadie**


End file.
